


under the canyon moon

by BD1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Helmetless Din Djarin, Implied Sexual Content, Mandalorian Armor (Star Wars), Mando'a Language (Star Wars), One Shot, Short & Sweet, Soft Din Djarin, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BD1/pseuds/BD1
Summary: “It’s a surprise,” Din’s modulated voice echoes, bouncing off the dark cliffs. “Now cmon.” He turns away from you and begins walking deeper into the canyon.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 31





	under the canyon moon

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is a one-shot so it's pretty short! it gets a lil spicy but it's mostly implied :)

You blink your eyes open to the dark metal hull of the Razor Crest. The familiar hum of hyperspace is absent, meaning you must have already landed on the next quarry’s planet. You feel Din’s strong arm wrapped around your torso, his broad chest softly moving against your back as he breathes. You’re cuddled up in scratchy blankets and on a thin mattress that could barely qualify as a bed, but anything was comfortable enough with Din. Trying not to wake him up, you carefully turn over to face him. Your mission is unsuccessful, and you see his brown eyes slowly open. 

“Mmmph...What time is it?” Din says groggily.

“Not sure. I think we’re on the next planet though,” you respond. He yawns as he scratches his thin beard.

“Ah. How d’you look so perfect this early cyar'ika  _ (darling) _ ?” You blush and shake your head as he closes his eyes and pulls you in, impossibly closer. Your head rests just below his chin with his arms wrapped around you, keeping you anchored to him. He gently combs his fingers through your hair as you sink into his warm chest. You stay like this, basking in each other’s presence, for what feels like hours until you let yourself drift back out of consciousness. 

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey. Darlin. Time to wake up pretty girl,” you hear Din’s deep voice as you open your eyes once again. You immediately notice the absence of his warm chest under you and push yourself into a sitting position as you look around the hull. He’s leaning against the ladder to the cockpit, already dressed in his undershirt and pants, with a mug of coffee in his hands. “Mornin,” he says. You hear a happy coo, looking behind you to see Grogu filling Din’s empty spot. You scoop him up into your arms, giving him a soft hug before looking back up to the Mandalorian.

“You’re leaving?” you ask, secretly already missing him.

“Yup. But you’re comin with,” he answers as he takes a sip from the mug. You rub your eyes and look back at him with a confused look. You usually just stay in the ship, shielded from the dangers of unfamiliar planets and hostile creatures. “No quarry today mesh'la  _ (beautiful) _ ,” he elaborates.

“Then what?”

“You’ll see,” he says with a grin.

You give him a skeptical look before sliding off the bed to go get dressed. You grab your clothes from a drawer and shuffle over to the fresher to change. Closing the door behind you, you pull your padded brown pants on with a flowy white shirt on top. You wash your face in the small sink before quickly brushing through your hair. Giving yourself a quick look in the smudged mirror, you make sure you’re ready for the day before sliding the fresher door back open. When you reenter the hull, Din is already dressed in his full beskar. He looks up and down your body before looking into your eyes from across the room. “Perfect little thing.” You smile at the floor as you walk over to him. You lean back into his chest, feeling his arms wrap around your waist as you look up at his beskar helmet.

“You gonna tell me where we’re goin?” 

“I said you’ll see.” You roll your eyes at his response as he moves to open the ship’s hatch. A light breeze flows through the hull. Din walks over to the lowering ramp, motioning for you to follow him. “Gotta stay home today kid,” he says, looking back at Grogu. The creature slowly nods in understanding, waddling up to Din’s leg and giving it a squeeze before returning to the bed. You step out into the dry heat of the unfamiliar planet, shielding your eyes from the blinding sun.

“Sheesh Din, it’s hot,” you remark. 

“Matches you,” he says with a dumb grin, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Shut up,” you giggle. Once your eyes adjust to the brightness, you look around your new environment. You’re at the base of some sort of canyon, surrounded by marbled orange rock. Looking down, you see your boots sinking into the red sand. You walk towards one wall of rock, running your fingers over its smooth surface. “Beautiful,” you say “But why? What are we doing here?” 

“It’s a surprise,” Din’s modulated voice echoes, bouncing off the dark cliffs. “Now cmon.” He turns away from you and begins walking deeper into the canyon. You automatically follow him, ignoring your confusion. As you walk further in, you notice the temperature lower. The lack of sun in these deeper sections are much appreciated. Din doesn’t say anything while you tread on, just occasionally turning around to make sure you’re following him. You watch your boots moving through the dark sand, filling in Din’s larger footsteps. The twisting canyon seems to go on forever.

“Dinnnnnnnnn,” you whine “How much longer? My feet are getting tired.” 

“Almost there,” is all you get in response. Eventually, the canyon walls begin to edge away until you come out into a forested path. You feel the temperature immediately shoot back up at the lack of cover. Still, it’s beautiful. The sand under your feet is gradually getting lighter, and the red rocks scattered around no longer tower over you. You watch Din’s beskar shine in the sun as he walks on, still turning around to check on you every now and then. After what must be at least another half an hour of walking, you run up to Din and stop in front of him, blocking his path. 

“Din. My feet are killinggggg me. Can’t you just tell me what’s going on?” You sigh. He stays silent for a moment, thinking. Without a word, he scoops you up, bridal style. “Wha-?”

“Close your eyes cyar’ika. Don’t wanna ruin the surprise,” he says. You do as your told, squeezing your eyes shut. The second they close, you feel yourself being whisked up through the air, the heat of his jetpack near your feet. 

“DIN!!! COULDA WARNED ME???” you shout as you cling to the beskar. He chuckles in response as you soar through the air. Adrenaline flows through your veins while the wind whips your hair around. Before you get too queasy, you feel yourself lowering back to the ground. As soon as you feel your feet touch the warm sand, you snap your eyes open to see Din’s visor staring back at you. “Um, at least tell me first??? That was so scary. Why would you even-” Din interrupts your lecturing by grabbing your shoulders and slowly turning you around. You gasp as you see the scene in front of you. A huge red cliff split by a long waterfall flowing into a picturesque pool. The water is clear and inviting as it sparkles in the sun. Gorgeous red rock surrounds the edges, with the occasional shrub or tree dotting the border. 

“Wanted to show you something nice. Something pretty. I felt bad that you just have to see the ugly planets my quarries hide on,” his voice rings in your ears. But it’s different than it was before. Unmodulated, free. You grin as you turn back around, greeted with the face you’ve become oh so familiar with. Honey-brown eyes look into yours. His unique features will be forever etched into your memory. His hooked nose, his scraggly facial hair. Sure, he didn’t fit the exact beauty standard. But he was ethereal in a different way. A natural, primal way, as if he was born from the galaxy itself. You wouldn’t be surprised if stardust flowed through his veins. He reaches a gloved hand up to push a stray hair off your forehead as he studies your reaction.

“Thank you, Din. I love it,” you beam “You sure it’s okay though?” you ask, pointing to your head to indicate you’re referring to his helmet.

“Yeah, this is a secret spot. Not on any maps. Found it when I was hunting a quarry a long time ago,” he responds. “Oh, good,” you say “Now let’s go swimming!!” You jog over to the pool, stripping down to your underwear before wading into the cool water. The temperature is perfect and feels exceptionally refreshing after being stuck in the sun for so long. You pinch your nose closed before dipping your head under the water, letting your hair flow in the aqua ripples. When you come back up for air, you look back over to Din. He’s sitting at the edge of the water, watching you. 

“Come in! It feels so good, cmon,” you say as you wade over to him. He hesitates, glancing around, then finally starts to take off his beskar armor. You help him with the shin shields as he takes off his chest plate and arm pieces. Once the last shoulder piece is off, you step back to watch as he yanks his shirt over his head. His toned abs greet you, lightly flexing under tanned skin. You drink in his body, appreciating every scratch, every bend, every vein.

“Cyar'ika...Hun...You’re staring…”

“Oh! Sorry,” you say sheepishly. He grins as he pulls his long pants down, leaving him in his boxers. You’re splashed with water as he slides into the pool. “Hey! Watch it!” you giggle, flicking some water towards him. He grins at you before pushing more towards you. “Asshole!” you put all your weight behind shoving the water at his face. It barely reaches his chest. His large hands move quickly, creating a mini tsunami that rolls towards you. You shudder slightly as the cool water splashes over your shoulders. Before you can plan your next move, he takes a swift step towards you. Wrapping his arms around your lower back, he pulls you into his warm chest. You look up at him, watching how his eyes reflect the sparkling water. He glides a hand up your back to the back of your neck, gently moving you up for a kiss. You melt into his soft lips, threading your hands through his messy dark hair. He pulls away after a minute, staring into your eyes with a soft smile. You’re about to say something nice when another splash of water hits your face. “Y-you jerk! I hate you!!” you pout.

“Really? You hate me? Not very convincing,” He says with a smirk. You roll your eyes as you push off his chest, gliding through the water towards the center of the pool. It’s deeper here, and your toes barely graze the sandy bottom. He swims behind you, broad strokes cutting through the blue water. Turning around just as he comes up from under the water, you see his wet, slicked-back hair. He looks...calm. Something not common for him. You smile as you turn over to float on your back, eyes closing as you bask in the pleasant heat of the sun. Water fills your ears, and you listen to the peaceful quiet of the pool. The nearby waterfall lightly mists your face as you drift through the clear water. This place has a pure, natural serenity to it. 

You’re almost beginning to fall asleep when a pair of strong hands move under your back, and you lazily open your eyes to see Din’s face peering down at yours. “Didn’t want you to sink,” he offers as an explanation. A water droplet falls off his forehead, tapping your nose. Keeping one hand under your lower back, he moves one to your thighs floating above the surface. He lightly grazes the soft skin, stopping to squeeze a little bit every now and then. You feel goosebumps immediately spring up under his touch. He subtly begins to focus more on your inner thighs, just barely teasing you. An electric shock zaps your core, and you feel yourself tucking in closer to his chest. You move a hand up to his patchy beard, feeling the rough bristles under your fingers. He moves his eyes back to your own, analyzing your expression. Your eyes shine with a  _ yes _ and he gently pushes your legs fully under the water until you’re in a standing position. He wraps both arms around your back, pulling you in for another kiss. But this one is different. This one is needier, slightly desperate in a way. He lightly bites your lip, and you gasp in response. He takes the opportunity to push his tongue into your mouth, lightly massaging your own. At the same time, he moves a hand down to your ass, roughly squeezing it. A moan rises in your throat, getting caught between your colliding lips.

He pulls back to take your hand and lead you to a slightly shallower area of the pool. As soon as you get your footing back, he’s right back up against you. He kisses you with passion and need, moving a hand up to your throat. You whimper into the kiss as he begins to lightly squeeze the sides of your neck. The reduced blood flow to your head makes you feel floaty, amazing in combination with the cool water swirling around your waist. He pulls back again, and you scan over his flustered face. His cheeks are tinged pink, with his lips glossy and slightly swollen. You watch as he looks down your torso, suddenly feeling very exposed. His eyes trail over your boobs before coming back up to meet your eyes. “Pretty little thing. All mine,” he says as he moves a hand over your clothed breast. He runs his fingers over the outline of your bra, around the sides until he reaches the back clip. “May I?” he asks. You quickly nod before he unclips it. His damp hands skim over the now-exposed skin, and you preen towards his touch. He cups you for a minute, lightly squishing and squeezing. You look down into the water shyly, feeling his calloused hands on your sensitive skin.

Din then runs on hand up your back, sending shivers down your spine. He keeps going until he reaches the base of your head, threading his fingers into your hair. He tugs your hair down, forcing you to look up at him. His eyes blaze with need as he hungrily stares down at you. “Let me make you feel good, cyar'ika”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, you lay at the pool’s edge, gazing up at the now dark sky. You watch the twinkling stars above you, feeling Din’s warm chest under your head, rising and falling with each breath. He has his pants back on, with you wearing his shirt, which reaches down to your knees. You sigh contently as you stare at the glowing moon, its beams softly illuminating the canyon around you.

“Projor at gar, te me'suum'ika cuyir shi a ruus,” Din says softly. You recognize the strange words as his native tongue, Mando’a. You just know the basics, definitely nowhere near fluent.

“Hmm? What does that mean Din?” you ask.

“There isn’t an exact Galactic Standard translation, but it’s similar to ‘Compared to you, the moon is just a rock’,” he responds quietly. A golden warmth spreads through you at his words. You’ve never felt so connected to someone. Din was your everything. When you had first met him, he was cold, distant, and numb. He hid behind his plates of beskar, never letting anyone get too close. Now, just a few months later, you two were intertwined. Din was yours, and you were his. You sleepily push yourself up just enough to kiss his cheek. 

“Din...thank you. Um, gar...c- cuyir ner Ka'ra  _ (you are all my stars) _ ,” you nervously whisper. You had been studying Mando’a in secret, wanting to surprise him. You see that you’ve succeeded when he quickly sits up and wraps his strong arms around you.

“So good. So, so good. Not one mistake,” he beams. He gently kisses your forehead as he moves a hand up to your cheek. You nuzzle your face into his large hand, sighing happily.

“Thank you so much, Din. For everything today. It’s so beautiful here,” 

“Of course, mesh'la. You deserve it,” he says before kissing your forehead again. “I have one more surprise for you though.” He untangles himself from you before walking over to grab one of his wrist pieces. You slowly sit up as he walks back to you. He sits down next to you, powering up the holographic display in the piece. You watch as he navigates to the  _ MAPS  _ section, then scrolling over to the outer rim. He taps on a tiny unmarked planet and moves the map around a bit before he tilts the screen towards you. Squinting at the glimmering blue screen, you recognize the topography from your surroundings. You see the canyons, forest, and even the waterfall on the map. Looking closer, you see a small label hovering over the pool. _CYAR'IKA_ _.  _

“D-Din, what does this mean? Is it actual-” He cuts you off

“This pool and waterfall are officially named after you, cyark’ika. I was the first one to discover it, so I contacted the Galactic Geographic Association and they allowed me to name it. It’s beautiful, like you. So now this place is labeled that on every map,” he says softly. You throw your arms around him, pulling him in for a tight hug.

“Din! Wow, this is so amazing! I don’t even..how do I ever repay you for this?”

“Just lay with me, mesh’la,” he says before pulling you back down onto his chest. You settle into his broad arms, hearing his slow heartbeat beneath you.  _ Tha-thump, tha-thump, tha-thump.  _ You look across the sparkling sky, laying under the canyon moon until you drift off into a peaceful sleep.

  
  
  



End file.
